


Eternally Mine

by CosmicBurrito



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBurrito/pseuds/CosmicBurrito
Summary: Chat Noir has discontinued his flirting and pursuing of Ladybug. He's come to the harsh reality that she will never reciprocate his affections. He decides to focus on his personal life as Adrien, pleasing his father, going to school, making friends, maybe even find someone. Meanwhile, Marinette continued her awkward life, but with one exception, her abondonment in Adrien. She finds an outlet to confide her thoughts in, someone rather unexpected. Over Chat's loss of Ladybug, Marinette's continuously complicating life, a show, and a secret and a lie that changes everything between her and Chat.





	Eternally Mine

"My Lady, it seems I have to leave now."

"What about-"

"I apologize, but I'm leaving now."

"Why are you in such a foul mood?"

"You'd know if you actually cared to bother." He said without a smile.

"Why wouldn't I bother, I just asked."

"You have had a year to ask me, Ladybug, but there's no point in asking anymore. I don't care. I'm done. Just... please, leave me alone." He said calmly as he extended his stick and left Ladybug to the silent streets of Paris.


End file.
